


Shadows

by Heidisummers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Kidnapping, Sad with a Happy Ending, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidisummers/pseuds/Heidisummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown actress works on the set of supernatural. Her name is Chloe Summers. She plays God, though she never acted, seen, or meet with the guys. When they watch the show that is  the only time they see her. She is there before they get to set and leave when they get there. Or get to set after they leave. When they all meet fans she doesn`t take pictures, doesn`t sigh  autograph. She just answers questions. She believes that no one really sees her but one person does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I just finished up with the only scene I am in. I head to the bathroom trailer to change into my street clothes.

 

I don't have a trailer, i guess i'm not important enough.  Jensen, Jared, and Misha don't talk to me, I mean who would want to talk to a 16 year old nobody. It was luck i got this job in the first place. I mean when i went into the audition not knowing it was a supernatural audition. Went i got the call that i would be on Supernatural, the show i love. I felt like i was in heaven. I thought that i would be best friends the guys. Braking things with Jared. Pulling pranks with Jensen. Having fun with Misha. And laughing with all three. But instead i was told to stay away from them.  By my manager, he said that they didn't need to babysit a 16 year old girl.  He made sure i  wasn`t around them.  A text on my phone breaks my though. 

Manager:

_ Hurry up. The boys will be there soon. _

 

I roll my eyes. I put my show clothes in the wardrobe trailer. And run to the back gate. My driver is my only true friend here. I like to talk to him, he likes to listen to me. When i get to the car the door is already open. I smile and get in.

“So Miss. Summers how was work.” Austin asked. 

“It was good, short, but good. Oh, do you mend taken me to dance class today?”

“No not at all.” Went we got to my “house”. It really was a one room apartment. it was so i would leave the guys alone. But that also meant i was alone. Its small but being small it works for me.

When i get inside i take off my hat and put it on the table. I sit in my chair and watch tv. After about 3 hours of watching, i turn it off. I sit at the table do some homework. when i put the date on the paper i notice it is almost my birthday. I would have forgotten if i had not been paying attention to date on the paper. I make some food for myself before dance class. After my snack i get a text.

Austin:

_ ready for dance class _

Me:

_ Be right there. _

I grab my old beat up dance shoes. And run out to the car. ‘Maybe i will buy new dance shoes for my birthday. It will be my present’ I thought. 

When we got the the dance studio, I thanked Austin and ran inside. Dance class was hour long. It was 7 pm,when I got out. I didn't want to mess up Austin night so i walked home. It`s not the first time i have done this. So i knew watch way to go. When i was halfway there i got a text.   
Manager:

_ They want you on set at 1am. _

I sighed, i knew i wasn't going to get any sleep. I was way behind on homework and didn't understand anything that was on the homework, there was no one to help me. I look at my phone and is tempted to text one of the guys. ‘They don`t want take care of you. they don`t even want you to be around them’ My manager's voice said in my head. He was right. I put my phone want and continue to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of months later. We have a red carpet thing. Im behind the guys and their wives. In a very pretty dress.

I have gotten used to the way things work around here. At the awards Jared and Jensen win something. I clap very loudly for them. they deserve those awards. At the end we all make  our way outside, when i am cornered by some lady.

"Hey you are on supernatural." The lady said. 

"Yes i am." 

"Well don`t mess with my boys. And don`t make them look bad." She practically spit at me.

"i don`t plan to." She pushed me to the ground as she walked by. Some man helps me up.

"Thank you sir." 

"No problem. She just made my job easier." I look at him and before i can say what i was thinking, he hit me over the head. 

When i wake up, im in a place i never seen before. My pretty dress was replaced with a silk black night gown.

 

The room was very small. The bed took up most of the space. It wasn`t will kept, it looks long forgotten. Then door could barley open all the way.

 

The door opened and in step the guy from before. He was looking at me weird.

"No one can hurt you now. You are the star now." The man got closer to me,i moved as far away as i could get from him. He put his hand on my head and pet me. I let tears run down my face. He continued to do that, he took my long hair and cut it. 

"Its ok you dont need all that hair." He left and i cried. 'What did i do to deserve this.'

Jared and Jensen were in the hair and makeup trailer,when the directer came in.

"Guys have you see Chloe, she is supposed to be doing a scene with Misha."

"The girl that always runs away?" Jared asks.

"yeah."

"no" both Jared and Jensen say. 

Two nights later, or what i think is two nights he comes back with point shoes.

"i know you need new point shoes so i got you new ones." He shows them to me."I want to see you dance, my princess" I quickly put them on. He leads me to a ballet room.

"Now my princess, dance for me." He puts on sugar plum princess on. As best as i could i danced to the song all night long.

 


End file.
